<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breaking an engagement by Lady_Rosa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160276">Breaking an engagement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rosa/pseuds/Lady_Rosa'>Lady_Rosa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Missed Opportunities [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Letter for the King (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence, Kind of creepy, M/M, POV Viridian, because Viridian, break up from arranged marriage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:40:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rosa/pseuds/Lady_Rosa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Viridian and Queen Alianor talk after Viridians no-show at the Welcome-Home feast.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jabroot/Viridian (The Letter for the King)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Missed Opportunities [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breaking an engagement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place after the events of Missing the red Moon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finally out of the dungeons, he sent a maid for hot water and had her bring the royal bathtub to his rooms. While he was used to cold water to wash himself, there was nothing better than a long hot soak after a hard day; well and today certainly counted. He never liked the dungeon, even as a child he preferred adventures outside, rather than exploring that part of the castle. </p><p>The water had turned cool, when he decided he had enough and got out. Someone had laid out his clothings but it hadn't been Jabroot. The man knew how he liked his clothes laid out and always had his dagger next to them on the bed. There was no dagger. It had only been half a day but after the evening and night they had had, Viridian strangely felt alone in the castle. The man had been by his side constantly for almost a dozen years now. </p><p>After putting on what was on his bed, he looked for his dagger which he found on the commode, where his other weapons had been put. Someone had cleaned and oiled them. Another task he normally only trusted Jabroot with. </p><p>When he was ready to leave his quarters, there was a knock on the door. Curious about who would visit him, he went and opened the door.  Something inside him screamed 'Mine' when he saw her again, yet he knew it wasn't what he really wanted. Queen Alianor had changed, had been changed since the last time he had seen her. Not outwardly, her appearance was a glorious as ever, she truly was a beautiful woman but she wasn't suited as his wife. Mostly because he never wanted a wife, but had accepted it as a fact because of his status as prince. He let her in as she was alone. </p><p>“I missed you last evening”, she said. He rubbed his wrists. The soldiers had dared to bind him. Viridian had been furious at the treatment but when the charges against him had been read to him, he had understood. Somehow that damn letter had made its way to his father. Thus they believed him a traitor. Under these circumstances, even a Prince could be bound.</p><p>“No, you didn't.”, he answered calmly as he put a gentle hand on her cheek, making her look into his eyes. For a moment, they were black, not one bit left white. How had the Darkness invaded her?  And when had it happened. He was almost glad now, that Jabroot had distracted him last night. The ritual would have backfired if he hadn't had all of the Darkness inside him. </p><p>“No, I didn't.” she answered and laughed. “They declared you innocent, then?”</p><p>Both of them were too much alike and that didn't even include the Darkness inside of them. They both craved power more than love and he wouldn't be tame enough a husband for her to be happy and content. His brother on the other hand... very easily manipulated. The screaming inside him continued trying to claim the Queen. </p><p>“They did. There wasn't enough evidence for the verdict to be anything else.” He let go of her face and took a step back, giving her space. He didn't know why exactly he told her that, why he quasi confessed to her, except, she felt safe and familiar.</p><p>“Still, I have no interest in being a reward-bride for you, Prince Viridian.”, she said seriously. He nodded, feeling relieved. There was that little problem with the Darkness inside her and he had no intention into giving into the Darkness that wanted to claim her. It would be a disaster if they were married.</p><p>“I do not wish for someone unwilling in my bed, Queen Alianor. And personally, I have little interest in getting married.”, Viridian answered. All lore he had found about the Darkness had agreed at that people with the Darkness would fight for dominance when forced into close proximity. The shamans had solved the problem by living far apart from each other and sharing the weight of the Darkness. He had no interest in killing the Queen to take back the Darkness just yet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>there aren't enough Jabroot/Viridian stories so I decided to add to the Missed Opportunities series.</p><p>Please let me know what you think about it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>